Noble Physiology
Summary Nobles were formed by The Sacred Ancestor long before humans ever came into existence. They were Vampires, that lived in secret for thousands of years until nuclear holocaust. Once they came out of hiding, The Nobility seized control over mankind, causing civilization to thrive under their jurisdiction, until 5000 years later they fell into a decline. The Nobility contain many qualities that make them stand above humanity as the apex race of the world, with their vampiric blood giving them enhanced intelligence, super strength, and many supernatural powers which made them a force to be reckoned with. Uses *Superhuman Physical Characteristics: The Nobility have naturally enhanced strength and speed. They can uproot massive trees, casually move at supersonic speeds, and have enhanced stamina which can allow them to run 60 miles continuously without any rest. *Enhanced Senses: Nobility can see up to 2 kilometers away with precise vision. Their hearing is also capable of hearing several kilometers away, as well as seeing in nearly completely darkness. *Weapon Mastery/Martial Arts: Nobles are specialists in combat, and have formidable swordsmanship. *Analytical Prediction: The Nobility are capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through mathematics. Should be noted however this is not combat applicable. *Regeneration (Low-Godly): Should scale to other Nobility who can completely reform after atomization, reforming even their clothes and accessories as well. Anti-Proton Technology can destroy and erase matter completely from existence, yet even that would not kill a noble. *Resurrection: Nobles can resurrect themselves within mere seconds after being killed, even after decapitation. *Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 7): The Nobility are undead immortals, who can shrug off grievous wounds, and regenerate even after being completely destroyed on a material level. Even after death they can still resurrect themselves. *Self-Sustenance (Type 1): Nobility can survive in the vacuum of space indefinitely. *Stealth Mastery: Nobles are naturally very stealthy, able to walk at a fast pace without making a single sound. *Animal Manipulation: Nobles can control wild beast, and make them heed their commands. *Limited Plant Manipulation: Plants not made by the Nobility wither in their presence. *Telepathy: Nobles are capable of communicating with each other telepathically. *Telekinesis: Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers *Biological Manipulation Nobles can turn mortals into Vampires by altering their biological structure. *Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation: Nobles can completely strip their victims of will, by feeding on their blood. They can also hypnotize, and put people to sleep with a glance. *Soul Manipulation: Vampires can suck the very souls of their victims. *Paralysis Inducement and Fear Manipulation: Nobles are stated to be able to induce hypnosis-based paralysis via sight. They can also cause fear with their mere presence. *Black Magic: Nobles are known to be capable of black magic arts. *Life Manipulation: Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery. *Accelerated Development: The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years. *Shapeshifting: Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows. *Flight: Most Nobles can levitate through the air through either technology or sheer power. They are even capable of floating through the air like a bird. *Aura: Nobles can emanate a ghastly aura which can induce fear into others. *Supergenius Intelligence: Nobles are by nature extremely intelligent, not only in their ability to manipulate or execute military tactics, but also their highly advanced technology. The nobility have invented technology such as an android who can hold a pocket reality full of stars, machines that can cure previously impossible to cure diseases, machines that can turn their physical forms into gases or illusions, ships capable of Massively FTL+ travel, machines that can cover the universe in darkness over time, coffins with infinite sized dimensions and many traps, Mobius Books and the Blood Fountain, as well as much more. The nobility were also capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through purely mathematics. Resistances *Ice Manipulation: Nobles can survive in space indefinitely, drifting about unaffected by the cold. *Heat Manipulation: Nobles are impervious to Heat based attacks, and can survive in temperatures over 50,000°C. *Darkness Manipulation: Nobility cast no shadows, making them immune to the Shadow Eaters attacks. *Radiation Manipulation: Nobility can survive the radiation of a nuclear blast. *Poison Manipulation: While Nobles can get affected with poisons they cannot die from them. *Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Fear Manipulation: Vampires can fight each other without being affected by their abilities, such as "The Kiss of Nobility". Weaknesses *Holy Manipulation: Nobles are typically weak to holy objects such as crosses, or holy water. *Garlic: Garlic is another weakness the Nobility have, and can be used to ward them off. *Sunlight: Sunlight will burn and even kill a Noble should they stand out in the sunlight too long. However only the Earth's sunlight is lethal to them. *Water Manipulation: Rain can weaken a Noble and slow down their metabolic systems. Even waist down water is capable of drowning them. *Staking through the heart: Despite their regeneration, piercing a Nobles heart is lethal and can kill them. Greater Nobles Greater Nobles are immensely superior to regular Nobles in every aspect, including strength, agility, and powers. Due to their ascended nature, Greater Nobles while not immune, have a stronger resistance to the common weaknesses of typical Nobles. Category:Verse-specific Powers and Abilities Category:Vampire Hunter D